ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Soto
Captain Soto is the leader of a band of pirates, and the original captain of the Destiny's Bounty. He died long before the Ninja's lifetime, but was later brought back to life by Lord Garmadon's Mega Weapon. Biography Soto was the captain of his crew of pirates and sailed among the seas of Ninjago in the era of the Stone Wars, two hundred years prior to the age of the Ninja. At some point, he took down the Misfortune's Keep, a feared pirate ship under the command of Nadakhan. Captain Soto set sail across the Endless Ocean in search of the Island of Darkness, keeping a log of the journey. Unfortunately, his quest was cut short when No-Eyed Pete crashed the ship into a rock, leaving them stranded. Captain Soto perished along with the rest of his crew, either due to the crash or over the subsequent years - by the time the Destiny's Bounty was found by Zane two hundred years later, there were no signs of its former crew. Pirates Vs. Ninja Captain Soto would be revived when Lord Garmadon discovered his log in the captain's quarters of the Destiny's Bounty, now refitted into the Black Bounty. When Lord Garmadon angrily wished that his ship was manned by a crew more competent than the Serpentine, the Mega Weapon reacted and revived the pirates. Although bewildered by the modern world and the bizarre beings aboard his ship, Captain Soto immediately began locking up the Serpentine and Lord Garmadon, who was drained by the use of the Mega Weapon. With the ship back in his control, Captain Soto began terrorizing Ninjago City, using the Black Bounty's flying capabilities to ransack many buildings of the strange new "treasures" of the modern world. Fortunately, the Ninja arrived to stop him and he is arrested after a short battle. Ninjaball Run Having escaped prison somehow, Captain Soto joined the annual Ninjaball Run in hopes of winning the copious cash prize, riding in a blue, pirate-themed van with No-Eyed Pete and the First Mate. Unfortunately, No-Eyed Pete proves no more competent at driving a van than navigating a ship, and the pirates crashed outside Crashcourse Canyon, after being rammed into by Brad and Gene's modified Darkley's Boarding School bus. The Greatest Fear of All Captain Soto was eventually locked up in Kryptarium Prison and was still there when the Ninja visited in search of Pythor. Soto was surprised to see more pajama men, but Warden Noble declared that he was the captain of this ship. When No-Eyed Pete released all the prisoners, Soto attempted to escape as well, but was caught by Noble. Enkrypted During Soto's conversation with Ninja during lunch time in Kryptarium Prison, the captain mentioned that Nya's face is familiar to him, but said no more about this. Captain Soto told them that he was the one who trapped Nadakhan inside the Teapot of Tyrahn, also being the first to reveal Nadakhan's name to Ninja. Unfortunately for the Ninja, their conversation was interrupted by the mechanic, who wanted to "get his hands on Zane," taking some spare parts from his body. A tussle started, seemingly not being an extraordinary event in Kryptarium. During the fight, Lloyd asked Soto to continue his story, and Soto told him that the only way to catch a Djinn is with the venom of the Tiger Widow. Tiger Widow are the rarest of creatures only found on an island, which appears on no map but one. After the prisoners were put back into their cells, Soto said that he would reveal the location of the map if Ninja help him get out of the prison. That night, they managed to escape the prison, taking Captain Soto with them. After they got out of the Kryptarium Prison, Captain Soto told them that one has to light a special lantern to see the map, and that the lantern is situated on Misfortune's Keep, Nadakhan's ship. Appearances ''LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu'' Season 2: The Final Battle *15. "Pirates Vs. Ninja" *17. "Ninjaball Run" Season 4: The Tournament of Elements *43. "The Greatest Fear of All" Season 6: Skybound * 56. "Enkrypted" Books *''Pirates Vs. Ninja'' Notes *He refers to the Ninja as "pajama men," and to Nya as "pajama woman." Gallery NoEye5.png NoEye2.png SotoShurikens.png Pirates.png SotoPrison.png|A prisoner Category:Ninjago Category:Characters Category:Characters without a minifigure Category:Ninjago: Rise of the Snakes Category:Pirates Category:Villains Category:Participants of Ninjaball Run Category:2012 Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Deceased Category:Revived Characters Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2016 Characters Category:Ninjago: Skybound Category:Redeemed Characters Category:Heroes